


黑魂小短篇合集

by UlfrLarynsson



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlfrLarynsson/pseuds/UlfrLarynsson
Summary: 包含了翁斯坦x阿提x翁斯坦，天选者x索拉尔，原作与现代au。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翁斯坦x阿提，现代au

翁斯坦总是有办法让阿托瑞亚斯妥协。  
瞧，年龄差的优势就在这。虽说阿托瑞亚斯也早就成年了，可他总是比翁斯坦弱上一截；体能也好，耐性也好，阅历，舒适域，乃至调情手段和床上技巧——哪怕他从发育完全开始就四处沾花惹草，也无法拉平对方超自己十多年的水平，这不是显而易见的吗？  
而他自然早就接受这一事实，同自己根本没办法让对方爽到的事实一起。与其垂死挣扎，倒不如选择老老实实躺下享受。太过固执可是阻碍情感交流的一大敌人，他也不会勉强自己去干对于目前来说实在是难以干成的事。  
胡思乱想的阿托瑞亚斯猛地被拉回现实世界，他没憋住的叫声从嗓子眼里挤出来，完好的右手握紧了搭着的手臂。翁斯坦抬眼看他，把含着的老二吐出来，顺着撸了两把。  
“你一点也不专心，阿提。”  
“我在想——”他的话给对方的吸吮给打断了，在使劲咽下卡在喉咙里的唾液后，他企图抢在下一波快感来袭前快速说完它，但没能成功，这让他的嗓音有些变调。“想我操你的那一次。失败的那一次。”  
他看见翁斯坦露出一两秒思索的表情——见鬼，他究竟是怎么做到一边思考问题一边把自己吸得每个下一秒都像要射了一样？——然后笑起来。由于嘴里塞着个男性生殖器，所以阿托瑞亚斯只能看见他的眉毛和眼睛在笑。但这也足够让他气恼了。可翁斯坦下一刻的动作让他立即把这些小情绪抛开，只顾得上用手把这个红色的脑袋按得离自己更近。  
他现在只有一只手可用，而他想把自己比平常还快的射精归罪于它。  
翁斯坦吞下了最初的那一些，然后在手上继续发力榨着残存的那些体液的时候蹭起来吻他。阿托瑞亚斯瘫软在枕头上，无法拒绝那条舌头在自己嘴里蛮横的舔舐刮蹭。他起初想抗议对方嘴里的，自己的，精液味——他不介意吃翁斯坦的，当然不。可是自己才射出去的东西又回到自己嘴里，总让他感觉怪怪的——但翁斯坦的吻技好得让他一时忘了这茬。  
“所以你今天想做全套？”  
翁斯坦当然不介意消耗些体力让伤员爽一爽。  
阿托瑞亚斯点头又摇头，蹭起身来。接着伸右手去拉他。略有些惊讶的翁斯坦顺着对方拽他的势头坐起来，接着给引导着贴床头靠坐下。几乎在同一时间就猜到了这家伙打什么主意的翁斯坦咧嘴笑起来，他体贴地扶着阿托瑞亚斯的腰帮他把握平衡来坐下，就着对方往他怀里蹭的动作揉了揉那头乱糟糟的短发。  
“要我帮忙？”  
“当然。”  
阿托瑞亚斯的声音因为贴着翁斯坦的颈窝而发闷，带着些鼻音。得到肯定的翁斯坦亲了亲小家伙红红的耳朵，在床头柜捞出润滑剂，挤出些在手里搓热了，把手探了过去。由于阿托瑞亚斯比他瘦上许多，所以即使把他抱了满怀也仍有干上其他许多事的余地。  
“注意你的左手，别给压到了。”  
红头发的中年男人提醒到，接着把手指挤进括约肌里去。阿托瑞亚斯闷哼两声，夹紧了入侵的指头，却在其轻车熟路的滑入与前列腺旁的按压下软了腰。低头看着给不断挤出透明体液的又精神起来的老二，他鬼使神差地一口咬住了翁斯坦的脖子。  
而他得到了利落的一巴掌，打在他一侧屁股上，与此同时加强了力道的一下敏感带按压把他脱口而出的惊呼变成变调的高声呻吟。  
“有人又开始调皮了。”  
半边屁股上的刺痛带着酥麻，混合着一波波的快感让他难以反驳，他也不想在这个要紧关头去激翁斯坦。阿托瑞亚斯讨好地松了牙，换成舌头去舔刚留下的牙印。“我会乖乖的。”  
他如愿以偿地得到更多愉悦。阿托瑞亚斯熟悉翁斯坦的爱抚，正如翁斯坦熟知怎么才能让他爽得升天。好在这个昂贵的公寓有着足够好的隔音效果，能让他毫无顾虑地叫床，还不会让邻居抗议。两根手指已经搞得他连坐直的力气都没有，他小声哼唧着，发出小动物一样的叫声，瘫在翁斯坦结实的胸膛上，怀疑自己待会儿是否真的还有精力坐上去那根老二来自己操自己。  
但就算如此也无所谓，一切交给翁斯坦就不会有问题。  
他几乎要睡着了——不是出于困倦的那一种睡意，而是因为持续又适当的快感——如果他真的这么睡着，而且这样的感官刺激毫不间断，他肯定会连着做12个小时的春梦，梦里给好几个翁斯坦操得死去活来，从里到外都操得不能再透，然后醒来发现自己尿床一样地用那些乱七八糟的体液连着打湿内裤，床单，被子和床垫。  
好在他不是真的这样睡着，而且打湿的被单不用他洗。  
迷迷糊糊的阿托瑞亚斯直到翁斯坦托着他的屁股上举时才回过些神来，配合着对方的动作把自己撑起来。那根大家伙在他会阴和肛门间来回刮蹭，惹得他心痒痒，可翁斯坦就是不进去。  
这下他也知道翁斯坦在打什么主意了。  
阿托瑞亚斯哼了一声，仍然靠着翁斯坦，伸出右手去摸索那根长红毛的老二。他没怎么费劲就找到了，介于翁斯坦直接把它送到他手里。捏了捏那根完全勃起的粗大肉棍，阿托瑞亚斯吸了口气，极力放松自己，然后把它塞进自己屁股里去。  
肠子被逆行撑开的充实感让他叹息出声。感谢翁斯坦棒呆了的前戏和扩张技巧，他不至于把自己卡在半空中不上不下。但一只手仍然还是太过勉强，更别说左边吊着的石膏老让他重心不稳。在阿托瑞亚斯歇息的时候，翁斯坦把他扶起来，盯着他的脸看，佐以笑容。  
“你真可爱，小家伙。”  
也就只有翁斯坦总拿可爱形容他。  
阿托瑞亚斯回以一个他招牌性的嘲讽笑容，猛地绞紧肠道，看着翁斯坦蹙眉嘶嘶呻吟，他又得意起来。  
“你不是第一个发现这个事实的人。”  
见了鬼了才会不是。  
黑头发的年轻人一手撑着翁斯坦的肩膀，动起腰来。好在他还是个跳舞的，不然这么来回几次就得腹肌拉伤。连续收缩放松的腰腹肌肉给他带来些乳酸增加的酸胀，虽说光是塞着这么大一根就已经够带感，可他苦于自己动起来找不准角度，没办法往他前列腺的方向戳，迟迟爽不到，搞得他有些懊恼起来。要是翁斯坦这跟大屌能自带震动不就完美了吗？哼唧着的阿托瑞亚斯把自己的乳头往翁斯坦嘴里送，期望找一些机会来顺势放弃。只是那些小小的来自胸前的快感吸引了他的注意力，你得知道翁斯坦有根多棒的舌头……实际上，他根本找不到翁斯坦身上有什么地方不好。被操得太厉害导致第二天起不来？那完全不在讨论范围之内。  
察觉到阿托瑞亚斯停顿了下来，翁斯塔顶了顶胯，搞得他抽了口气，接着缩回红头发这人的怀里去。  
“是是是，我放弃了，这太难把握了。”  
而翁斯坦把这当成撒娇——他对于撒娇有一种奇妙的定义方式，而阿托瑞亚斯，很不凑巧地，几乎所有言行都给划分了进去——他捏了捏手边上柔韧小巧的乳头，感受吸住自己老二的部位下意识收紧，继续微笑。  
“然后……?”  
然后，当然了，然后。  
阿托瑞亚斯蹭了蹭翁斯坦毛茸茸的下巴，用自认为最有诱惑力的低沉嗓音冲着他耳朵里吐气。  
“请操我，我亲爱的翁斯坦。”  
“如你所愿。”  
在阿托瑞亚斯的惊呼声中，翁斯坦抱着怀里总是闹腾又爱惹事的家伙翻了个身。注意着不压到那只打了石膏的手，翁斯坦狠狠操起这个以挑逗他为乐的人。润滑液和体液混合，随着活塞运动发出靡靡水声。肢体相碰撞的地方很快泛出红色，他不得不一次次把给操得后退的阿托瑞亚斯拉回来，免得他撞了自己的脑袋。  
年轻的那一个倒是爽了，在呻吟的间隙里胡乱地喊他的名字。翁斯坦倒是开始觉得那个石膏碍事，他俯下身去，帮阿托瑞亚斯把被汗水粘了满脸的头发拨开露出脸，舔掉鼻梁上挂着的小滴汗珠。  
“你这石膏究竟要打到什么时候？”  
“天，你……操，这又不是我能决定的？！你就不能…换个时候闲聊吗……该死…再…再深些…这太棒了……翁斯坦…给我更多……”  
也许他确实该换个时间来问这个问题。  
至少在阿托瑞亚斯能管住自己的泪腺和脑子的时候。  
关于昵称的问题，翁斯坦自己总叫他小家伙，或者阿提。他嫌阿托瑞亚斯名字太长，当然了。而他自然也是知道阿托瑞亚斯对这些昵称有什么反应。小家伙适用于一切情况，特别是现在这种情况。  
他按照阿托瑞亚斯所想的，里里外外把他操了个透。持久且强烈的前列腺高潮搞得他发抖到脱力，但永远不知足的小孩又冲他撒娇，想让他把自己前面也给撸出来。翁斯坦当然不会让他失望，在性这种事情上，他基本上不会有让阿托瑞亚斯失望的时候——只是不是现在。  
“小家伙，夹紧些。”  
他临时改了主意，把安全套扯下来扔进一边垃圾桶，从新塞了进去。但是阿托瑞亚斯不高兴了，他象征性挣扎了两下。“难洗。”  
“我帮你洗。”  
这下他开心了，乖乖含稳卸掉层橡胶的那跟老二，并试图按翁斯坦要求的那样尽力夹紧。那其实不太容易，残存的未能释放完毕的快感由肌肉收缩激发出来，他又实在有些脱力，可他仍然尽全力去做。  
这就是为什么翁斯坦最喜欢这时候的阿托瑞亚斯。看着那张微皱着眉，情欲未褪的脸，和在他要求下努力克服生理极限，不停小声呻吟出声的样子，翁斯坦心情愉悦地加快律动速度，射在那根湿润，高温的肠子里。  
“满意了？”  
退出来在一边躺下的翁斯坦问，摸阿托瑞亚斯的头。黑头发的年轻人顺势翻身把自己塞进年长者的怀里。  
“我能靠这个过一整周。”  
翁斯坦嗤笑一声。  
“得了吧，你知道你熬不过三天。”  
“这，到时候看情况再说。”  
毕竟计划赶不上变化嘛。


	2. Your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翁斯坦x阿提

“你找到了他，或许在很早之前就找到了，但你却不愿意告诉我？即使你彻底帮不上忙，你也宁可让他烂在这，让他受苦，也不想让我知道？”他顿了顿，努力平复呼吸。这一身盔甲从没让他感到这么闷热过，他想把头盔摘下来，但这并不是一个好的时机，而且他也不希望让对方看到自己的表情。他在流汗，汗水打湿了他的鬓角，顺着耳廓一路流进脖子里。他的嗓子一阵地收缩发痒，让他想大喊大叫，但是他没有，他仍然是四骑士中最沉稳的那一个，他甚至没有提高音量。  
“我从没想到过你会如此自私。”他低声说。阿托瑞亚斯在他背上沉睡着，或许是昏迷……那重量比他记忆中的轻上太多了，尽管他可怜的狼骑士仍然淌着那些不属于他的东西，冒着不详的黑色烟雾。深渊的残渣同样腐蚀着他金色的铠甲，但在短时间还穿不透厚实的金属。那把剑他没拿上，已经破破烂烂的武器没有增加负担的必要，他大可让铁匠再为他打造一把，一把全新的，比之前的更好……  
“而你居然认为自己有权利说我自私！你又做了什么好事吗！……”基亚兰被他的话语伤害了，至少从她的声音体现出的是这样。  
她也仍然戴着面具，两人谁也看不见谁的脸。她站在翁斯坦面前不动，双臂抱在胸前，仰着头。  
“葛夫。”她说。“你又对他做了什么？”  
她的气势咄咄逼人，将自己的尾刺对准了他。  
“什么都没做。”  
像是打开了什么开关，基亚兰开始责骂他。她一刻也不停地骂，不给他任何说话的机会。从离开王城的国王，到阿托瑞亚斯到乌拉西奥来，再到葛夫的“流放”。主要是在说葛夫，但似乎其他所有他想象不到的都和他有关似的。  
难道他应该为葛温王和阿托瑞亚斯的离开负责吗？他从来不是让情感超越理性的人，纵然他不希望任何朋友离开。她说他该劝住阿托瑞亚斯，让他一开始就不要来。又说他该当初多少帮一帮葛夫，尽管大家都知道那起不了什么作用，但也不该做出那种无动于衷的样子。葛夫又做错了什么呢？他们的老朋友，老好人鹰眼，不过是因为再也没几条龙了吗，就落得这样的下场，但狮子骑士同样是冠着猎龙的称号的，却仍旧好好地呆在王城……  
她说得对，至少很大一部分都对。  
翁斯坦动了动手臂，把阿托瑞亚斯重新背好。  
“但是那是葛温王的决定，我没有发表意见的位置。”他轻柔地说。现在他的确开始难过了，在他的脑子里来来回回都是那句“该劝阿托瑞亚斯不要来”。尽管那可能同样并不会有什么效果，但他就是忍不住去想。  
如果他真的劝住了阿托瑞亚斯，那现在这一切就都不会发生……他不至于背着自己淌着黑泥的好朋友，一路从乌拉西奥爬到亚尔洛隆德去，并且一路祈祷着他没有太迟，祈祷着这个小家伙别死在半路上。  
怎样才会更糟？他的双腿几乎都废了，腐蚀深入肌肉，原本健硕的小腿现在几乎只剩下骨头。那只断了的手也不知道究竟是多久前发生的事情，如果运气好，这个黑头发的小东西还能保下除那只手以外的地方。如果运气好。  
他从没这么强烈地希望自己运气好过。  
“我是个骑士，我的职责就是遵循命令。”翁斯坦走了几步，眼睛里露出几分受伤的神色，但好在基亚兰看不见。  
正因为如此，他在葛温王流放自己的儿子时，他一言不发；在遣送走葛夫时，他一言不发；在狼骑士想要出征乌拉西奥，讨伐深渊时，他也一言不发。  
但是他想，对于最后一个，他终究还是做错了。  
“我很抱歉，基亚兰。”  
黄蜂骑士的敌意也似乎随着这句话同一时间消失，但她仍然生气，他能看得出。翁斯坦也觉得自己的确没有那个权利来指责基亚兰自私了，对于这个小个子同僚来说，他或许是个不值得托付信赖的对象，没有通知与寻求帮助的必要。他也不能强求不信任他的人事事想到他，这太过于无赖了。  
曾经的四骑士也并不是什么紧密无间的团体，他和葛夫是早就跟随葛温王征战多年的，阿托瑞亚斯和基亚兰则是后来加入的年轻人。狼和黄蜂的关系亲密自是不容怀疑的。而说实话，在当年，他也没想过自己会和狼骑士发展成现在这模样。  
他只是后悔自己没能早点到乌拉西奥来，早一些找到阿托瑞亚斯。基亚兰不相信他，乃至整个残存的神族，但他总还是对自己效忠的人有那么一些希望的。  
……总比放他在这等死好。  
对，再怎样也不该放他等死。一潭黑色的池水在他心里震颤着，摇晃着。他又想起来为什么他一开始会那么生气，他气的不是基亚兰不告诉他，也不是嫉妒是基亚兰而不是他最初找到了阿托瑞亚斯；真正让他愤怒的是基亚兰找到了受诅咒的狼骑士，但是根本不采取任何行动。  
所谓的“守护”，如果只是等着给对象收尸，而丝毫不试着去改变这个哪怕是早已定好的结局，又有什么意义？葛温王的长子，鹰眼葛夫，并不会因为他作为或者不作为而转生为死，流放并不是最糟糕的事情。得知了缓慢而痛苦的死亡，却根本不打算去尽力一搏，试图改变，才是最坏的。  
他怨恨起基亚兰来。  
几步之外，黄蜂骑士仍然用着悲伤且疲惫的声音说着，自信地指责着。  
但是翁斯坦不打算再和她争辩什么，语言已经失去了有限的作用。  
他背好了他的狼骑士，继续往上走。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跳蛋play，天选者x索拉尔，现代au。

“你真的想要这么干？”  
索拉尔又问了一次，皱起的鼻子向对方彰显着他此刻纠结的心情。  
此时正是休息日的下午，昨天灵感爆发熬夜画图的索拉尔从天亮一直睡到两三点才起，这才煮好了咖啡窝去沙发上。刚随手按开了PS4，同居人就满脸热情地凑过来抓住他一阵猛亲。  
“就这一次。要是你试过了还是不喜欢，那就绝不会有第二次，至少我不会逼你。”  
他笑得像只被赏了骨头的狗，口水简直要具现化出来滴他脸上。

午后三点，灿烂阳光从阳台照进来，金色长发的男人穿着皱巴巴的自绘T恤衫，一手挠着自己两天偷懒没刮而冒出的胡茬子，盯着手里的两颗跳蛋，满脸的纠结给度上了一层金边。  
“你真是怪人。”  
“所以你同意了？”  
昂德一脸兴奋凑过去，试图以狗狗眼谋得索拉尔的点头，结果给索拉尔一手捂住脸推开。他又不死心地闪了两下，伸舌头舔索拉尔的掌心。  
“……就这一次。”

出人意料又在情理之中的跳蛋游戏测试，想想确实就是这家伙能想出来的奇怪把戏。  
所谓跳蛋游戏，与跳蛋阅读相似，只是把阅读改成了玩游戏。  
如果前提不是玩黑暗之魂，也许这根本没什么存在意义。  
一脸纠结的索拉尔拒绝了昂德要亲自给他塞进去的提议，跑去厕所自行弄好。提好裤子拎着电源开关走出来的时候他还奇怪自己怎么就能轻易同意这么傻的要求，结果他从自己这得到的答案告诉他，他其实也对这会怎么发展有那么一点莫名的期待。  
事实是——自从索拉尔和昂德同居以来，似乎他的下限，与日俱低。  
想到这一点，索拉尔更纠结了。  
索拉尔重新回到客厅坐下，屁股里塞着东西的感觉不是很妙，坐下的时候他不由得皱了皱眉头。昂德凑过来亲他一口，把手柄递给他，笑的一脸不怀好意。  
“你应该有塞准位置吧，亲爱的？”  
索拉尔瞥了他一眼，没说出什么来，开始玩游戏。  
而在他玩了一会儿后，他几乎都忘了这茬了。新发售的游戏总有让人废寝忘食的魔力，黑暗之魂更是如此。老玩家的操作不至于让他死得太惨，可就在他全身心投入游戏时，不合时宜的快感让他差点把手柄摔出去。  
可屏幕上他分明正在被好几个怪同时围殴，他怎么可能乖乖受死。以惊人定力重新抓稳手柄的索拉尔一个翻滚逃出包围圈，再转身几刀击倒了他们。松了口气的他这时才发觉是塞在他肠子里的跳蛋作祟——昂德就在刚刚打开了开关。  
持续震动的小玩意儿几乎就在前列腺边上捣乱，时不时正点的刺激让他努力吞了吞口水，屁股在沙发上挪了挪。  
但这并不是不能克服。  
“不继续吗？”昂德问他，搂在他腰上的手开始位移。  
“当然不。”  
他把马上就要挪到他胸上的手拍了下去，继续游戏。  
实话实说，游戏难度确实因此增加了。  
若有若如的快感如同躲在暗处的蛇，无法得知它何时会选择咬你一口。可索拉尔下意识地渴望着它——也许他确实没太塞到位。可他的确因此分心了。玩这种硬核游戏时本该有的身体紧张感与他的肌肉记忆都给对生理快感的愉悦和放松相抵消一些。索拉尔试图无视掉那些甜蜜的刺激，但收效甚微，他不得不更加努力地让自己专心于屏幕。  
成功击杀boss就算你赢。  
他记得昂德所说的，在那跟长长的血条出现在屏幕上时，他甚至反而有些松了口气的感觉。初见boss的他锁定后绕着走了两圈，企图摸清其攻击规律。在一个范围攻击袭来时，他来不及翻滚，正想扛盾，可却因为腰一软的惯性按成了盾反，瞬间空了三分之二的血让他忍不住抗议出声。  
昂德不知什么时候坐到了他身后，把他搂在怀里。拇指在他的尾椎骨上磨蹭。  
“我可没说这个东西只有一个档位。”他假装惊讶。“我还以为你知道呢。与其说这些，你再不补血就要死了，你要放弃了吗？”  
他怎么可能知道他那些五花八门的玩具都有什么功能？  
索拉尔略带愤怒地揍他的boss，不知疲惫地对他进行前列腺按摩的跳蛋让他手指都有点发抖，他只好更加用力地去按按键，大开大合或是反应慢半拍，让他实在是打得艰辛无比。  
更别提背后的这个家伙还会在他被击中时候突然调大档位。  
他究竟是在被boss打还是被boss操？！  
他用了吃奶的力气保持内心平静，无视在那舔他的耳朵，手已经开始揉起他胸的昂德，也无视自己下意识夹紧了，时不时相互摩擦的大腿，无视随着他手里的手柄一同剧烈震动的跳蛋，无视自己抵在裤裆里硬了的老二。  
有什么事，等他打完这个boss再说。  
揍完boss，再揍昂德。  
他好不容易把boss的血条砍到只到它的首字母那么长，同时他也耗光了元素瓶。胜利曙光就在眼前，他愈加谨慎起来。  
至少是他现在这种状况所能做到的最谨慎。  
可是一切努力都被这个混账给毁了。  
“操——”  
猛的调到最高档的剧烈震动让他几乎跳起来，而屏幕上出现的血红色YOU DIED两个字成了压死他的最后稻草。索拉尔一把把手柄扔到旁边，拿手肘去打抱着他的男人，手忙脚乱地解开裤子拉链。  
“你这个混蛋。”他从压抑不住的呻吟中勉强挤出些模糊变形的词，咬着嘴唇，开始给自己手淫。而昂德非常热情地立刻替换下了那只抖得厉害的手。  
“你也不是第一天知道了，亲爱的。”  
索拉尔剧烈喘息着，即便昂德还没怎么动手，也因为后方的刺激而时不时绷紧臀部肌肉。那感觉确实很棒，不然他也不至于在最后一刀丢盔弃甲。配合着昂德富有技巧的撸动，他很快射了出来，这才让他那种爽到忍不住要哭出来的冲动消停一些。昂德手里握着那些精液，在他肚子上抹匀了。又把他放平在沙发上，扒了他的衣服。索拉尔还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，什么都随着对方去，只负责抬抬手和脚。  
歇了一会儿，看着趴在他身上，吸他乳头的昂德，索拉尔忍不住吐槽。  
“你是小时候吃奶没吃够吗。”  
昂德抬眼看他，又猛地吸了一口，引得索拉尔颤了两下。  
“没想到被你发现了我的秘密。”他笑起来，凑上来舔索拉尔的嘴角，同时用手顶替了之前重点照顾的位置。“要是你能出奶，我能把你这吸得肿得穿衣服都穿不住。妈妈——哦，不，爸爸？”  
索拉尔想想那个场景，脸上泛红地挪开了视线。“别这么叫我，我没你这么大的儿子。”  
“可是这很有趣，不是吗？爸爸。”昂德两个拇指压在给他玩得有些红肿的乳头上，轻轻打转。“爹地，我快饿死了，挤点奶给我喝吧。”  
索拉尔呜咽一声，拿抱枕挡住了脸。他根本想不到这个男人的下限究竟在哪。与此同时，先前的疲倦期已经过去，仍然塞在他肠子里的跳蛋又开始给他带来快感了。  
“别因为出不了奶就要把自己闷死啊，我的小太阳。”  
看着索拉尔又开始夹紧大腿，他拉了拉连着跳蛋的电源线，不出意料地听到对方再次闷哼出声。他一点点把那个小巧的玩具扯出来，就在刺激源即将脱离体内，索拉尔放松下来的时候，他又猛地给推了回去，让金发的男人着实噎住了。  
“你……！”  
他一把把抱枕扔开，用他悲愤的眼神盯住昂德。只是那一脸潮红和红眼圈让这根本没多少攻击力。  
昂德又笑，这次乖乖地把跳蛋完全拉了出来，换做自己的老二捅了进去。  
而他不得不说的是——他已经不知道操过索拉尔多少次，可每次的感觉都那么好。  
昂德又在索拉尔极力反对下内射了，天知道他有多喜欢帮这家伙清洁的过程。等到他俩好不容易从沙发搞到浴室，终于酱酱酿酿完了，神清气爽回到客厅继续推那个拿了一血的boss时，索拉尔说：  
“我也打赌你根本撑不过打boss。”  
昂德跟他打了这个赌，并以下一星期的攻受下注。

结果惨败。


	4. 柠檬味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿提x翁斯坦，现代au。

“你嘴里有股柠檬味。”  
黑头发的年轻人在把舌头从对方嘴里收回后，咂了咂嘴，如此说道。翁斯坦神情古怪地看他，挑起一边眉毛笑，并捞过桌上的马克杯，冲他举杯。  
“为你尚未退化的味觉功能干杯。”  
他将杯子里剩下的半杯柠檬汁一饮而尽，把籽吐了回去。  
阿托瑞亚斯总在他做视频的时候在一边守着他，安安静静地干自己事情，有时候直接就只是单纯地在那睡觉。或许自己的声音对这人来说有催眠作用，就翁斯坦所知的来说，“有时候”的比率实在是逼近百分之百。这让他总觉得自己养了只猫——他从没真正地养过一只。猫是无纪律的动物，随心所欲，从不服从命令。这恰好是翁斯坦所无法接受的。他曾是军人，习惯于并乐于严于律己，一只不听话的宠物只会让他发脾气的次数与日俱增，而翁斯坦则一直在试着把自己的暴怒约束在常人足够接受的程度。  
可他却接受了阿托瑞亚斯，这一点连翁斯坦自己也搞不懂。  
总是有着无穷精力的阿托瑞亚斯，其平时的样子与此刻判若两人。他基本上就是那种电视上播的运动饮料广告里的小年轻的模样，一天到晚和他的团员混在一起，街舞，跑酷，滑板，种种你能叫得出名字的在年轻人圈子里热门的运动，他都会得差不多，且擅长于给自己找乐子。毫不夸张地说，要他安安静静的坐或躺下来，一是在他睡觉时间的床上，二就只有在翁斯坦家的沙发上。  
翁斯坦着实更喜欢阿托瑞亚斯安静下来的样子。  
天知道他有多想在阿托瑞亚斯拉着希夫过来闹腾他的时候把这俩不知好歹的小家伙电成闪电风味烤肉。  
红发的男人扭头看了一眼躺在沙发上的年轻人，看他百无聊赖地撑着眼皮滑手机屏幕，翁斯坦突然就笑了出来。他保存了手头的进度，将转椅冲向对方。“阿提。”他喊。“到我这来。”  
阿托瑞亚斯照做了，并在翁斯坦怀里找了个舒服的姿势。  
街舞团团长虽然长得很高，但瘦，身上没多少肉——和翁斯坦相比来说，当然。虽然已经退伍复员，但他这些年来锻炼也从没落下。阿托瑞亚斯喜欢给翁斯坦抱着，那个宽厚的怀抱让他甚至有流连忘返的感觉。身高则完全不是问题，到处缩一缩，总是能成功地把自己挤进去的。  
“你让我觉得我只有十岁。”  
“又不是我强迫你用这种姿势坐上来的。”  
阿托瑞亚斯哼了一声，可又觉得对方说得有道理。便气馁地叹了口气，挪去亲翁斯坦。  
柠檬味。  
翁斯坦总是强势的那一个，他有那么一种居高临下，发布命令的气势，且他的坏脾气会让人下意识逃避他。但阿托瑞亚斯就是不怕他，哪怕他很清楚翁斯坦能在几秒内把他的脖子拧断。像是摸准了对方怒气槽的精准构成，他甚至对于激怒翁斯坦乐此不疲——并不是真地让这个坏脾气的红毛男人生气，仅仅算是逗他。以一种对方不太喜欢的方式，当然了。  
以翁斯坦来看，阿托瑞亚斯的话实在是有点太多了。  
即便在床上，翁斯坦的主导地位仍然受到保持。如果你的床伴话密欠打，正常选择当然不会是顺势揍他。  
操到他说不出话来就可以了。  
即使位置上下调换此选择也仍然成立。  
在阿托瑞亚斯摔断了手的那几个月，心疼小家伙的翁斯坦在对方想做的时候选择骑乘位来免得伤员劳累。只可这人分明就一点也不领情。  
“为什么分明是我在操你，我却觉得我在被你强奸。”看着坐在自己身上的男人，年轻的那一个硬生生在断续的剧烈喘息中憋出这句话。  
翁斯坦翻了个白眼，夹紧屁股里的老二，顺时针碾了一圈，把阿托瑞亚斯剩下想说的废话硬生生变成呻吟。  
“因为你还太嫩了，菜鸟。”


	5. 耐力99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天选者x索拉尔。

很难说清楚他俩到底是怎么滚上床去的——说是床或许并不太真切。那估计只是个软椅，只是尺寸过大。就在他俩一前一后路过那时，他鬼使神差地就把前面那个男人给拽了上去。而索拉尔一开始只以为是对方来不及提醒他来自某处的危险而直接动手帮他，他举着直剑，四处张望。直到另一个人压着他开始取他的头盔，他才反应过来，但已为时过晚。

那人的胡茬蹭过他的，嘴唇找着嘴唇，接着又在他嘴里找那根还傻愣着的舌头。一连串动作黏黏糊糊又有条不紊，仿佛早跟他这么干过几百次似的，完全不像是什么一时起意，强迫性质的亲密接触（而这才是眼下正发生的事情的实质），仿佛认定他不会反抗，认定他就会像是什么十七八岁柔弱的乡下小姑娘一样乖乖听从那男人摆布的样子。但他可不是什么正常故事发展需要的年轻貌美小女孩，也强大到足够把对方一套带走杀回复活点。

而索拉尔不出意料地没有挣扎，正如他不出意料地完全不知道他自己有多辣。

吻过一轮后他有些晕，同时非常困惑，好不容易喘匀了气，一句“你发什么疯”还没问完，就给那个人凑他耳朵边上吹的气给打断了。他缩了缩脖子想躲，但被对方挡住，马尾在后脑勺晃荡。

“之前在篝火边上你说的话......”

索拉尔老脸红了红，努力干笑两声，“我已经道过歉了不是吗？你别——嘶！”

不死人把舔进对方耳朵里的舌头缩回来，继续讨人厌地对着金发男人地耳朵说话。

“可是我确实喜欢你。”

索拉尔觉得自己的脸肯定已经红透了。

奇怪为何像他们这样的不死人还有性欲就和奇怪为什么他们真的就能在这人生地不熟的地儿开始脱衣服一样不合时宜。相比在他上面的那个家伙，索拉尔实在穿得是太过简单，可才在他开始解腰带的时候，对方就已经赤条条地又蹭过来了，极高效率地几下扒掉他的裤子和头绳，把他压到软垫上去。

和冰凉的缎面接触的一瞬间，索拉尔打了个寒颤。而那个人则对怀里金发男人的温暖体温满意极了，对着那因为脸红变得更热的脖子又啃又舔，手也贪婪地在这具肌肉结实的身体上四处抚摸。

逐日者看起来就像是那种沉迷于偶像而疏于为自身着想的人的教科书范本，又带着一种奇怪的禁欲气息，他不由得开始想这个人是多久没有处理过自己的生理需求，甚至连抚慰自己都没有——这可能性是极其大的。他还基本上什么都没干，索拉尔的阴茎就硬得跟铁一样，贴在他小腹上。当然他自己的也差不到哪去。 他一只手顺着对方的腰滑下去，掠过金色的柔软毛发，将他俩的生殖器搂在手掌里轻轻揉捏起来。索拉尔叫出了声，又努力压下去，赌气般的撑起上半身，一口咬在天选者的肩膀上。

“这里可随时都可能会有银骑士出现，要不我们换个什么地方……”

“Too late, love.”负责出力的那一个人终于放过对方的脖子，脸顺着饱满的胸肌蹭下去，开始玩起在冷空气中挺立的乳头。“我想你只能试着小声一点了。”

索拉尔一脸就知道会这样的表情地躺回垫子上，他莫名地太过了解这个人，以至于对方这样的反应也是意料之中。脸红得太厉害甚至让他脸颊上的晒痕都开始隐隐发痒。

“别看我。”

他横过一只手臂来盖住眼睛，与其说是给脸降温不如说是挡住自己的表情与对方赤裸裸的调侃目光。

“继续做你想做的事，别老盯着我。”

天选者轻笑出声，没把那根手臂拉开。他凑上去亲了索拉尔毛绒绒的下巴一口，又简单地把嘴唇贴到另一个上去——如果忽视他手上正在干的事情，这完全可以用纯洁来形容了。而索拉尔的嘴唇和他想象的一样柔软干燥。

“你很可爱。”

这下索拉尔的耳根子都红透了。

天选者手上的动作一直没停下，在索拉尔看来，那感觉实在是非同一般的好——至少比他自己干要好得多。他奇怪自己是怎么会这样觉得的，分明同样只是一只手……对方的技巧显然实用得多。带着老茧的粗糙手指刺激着细嫩的皮肤，轻巧地剥开包皮让几乎不会露面的龟头暴露在空气中，时不时的擦蹭让他头皮发麻，嗓子里漏出一些细小的呼噜声。那人的阴茎不知什么时候离开了，在他感到力道与快感同时加重时他才恍惚反应过来。那人的一只手掌大力揉捏着他的一侧臀部，带来奇异的酥麻与胀痛感。接着他的腿被拉开，那只手掌在他的股缝间磨蹭，带着极其明显的轻佻意味。索拉尔仍然没把手臂放下来，平躺着的他没有什么东西可靠，睁眼也只能看见高高的天花板；要让他自己蹭起来看对方正在对自己干什么？那简直是比找太阳还更难的事情……

一根手指带着些冰冷的粘稠液体在括约肌上磨蹭，在他忍不住想闭拢双腿时顺势挤了进去。那并不疼，可是体内异物的感觉仍让索拉尔下意识绷紧肌肉。而在他还没来得及做些什么表示时，阴茎上突如其来的吸吮感让他哼出了声。被口腔包裹的感觉比起之前更来的好。他低吟着，随着每一次的舔舐和吮吸绷直了脚趾头，抓紧身下布料。

实话说，索拉尔的老二长得非常漂亮，饱满又肉感十足，满握一手的手感极佳。埋在他胯下的男人啧啧有声地吸着它，舌头在冠状沟和尿道口用力舔舐着，有时恶意地用牙齿磕上去，又在对方惊呼出声之前用一下足力的吸吮把它变成一声拔高的呻吟。

他当然是故意的。撩拨这个热情却又奇异地稚嫩的男人让他心情极佳。

或许他们该在祭坛那做一次，就在那个破损的雕塑边上，把索拉尔压在栏杆上做。

天选者这么想着，再往索拉尔的括约肌中挤进一根指头。他的余光瞄着那些泛着荧光的粘液随着自己的手指被填进那个火热的洞穴里，又有许多就那样黏着对方的屁股，被擦蹭到垫子上。多亏了这个东西，他几乎没怎么受到阻碍就让索拉尔松了下来。或许还不足以让他把自己的老二塞进去，但他已经开始期待到时候索拉尔脸上的表情了——或许还能让这家伙哭出来，那更好。天选者把嘴里的阴茎吐出来，舔了舔嘴角，又给了对方一个深喉。

在紧缩喉咙得到对方一声拉长的呻吟后，天选者重新直起身子来，手也离开了那根硬挺的肉棍，只留着另一只手在原地。半天等不到后续快感的索拉尔疑惑地哼哼两声，终于把眼睛给露出来，红红的眼睛望向压着他的男人。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是需要一些……”他的手指头屈起来，让索拉尔微微皱了皱眉头。“细节。”

“细节？”

金头发的男人显然不满意这个回答，他挪了只手过来，打算自给自足，但被眼疾手快地抓住，连同另一只手一起压去一边。

“别慌，亲爱的。”

那人安慰着，同时转动手腕，指腹在肠壁上摸索着。“我不想弄疼你。”

索拉尔明显不是那种特别敏感的人，长年的训练与战斗大幅度提高他的忍耐力及对微小刺激的自然忽视。他现在基本还没从后方得到什么明显的快感，自然前方的一停下来就开始不耐烦了。天选者只好又凑上去吻他，搅他的舌头乃至他的脑子，让他再耐心些，同时加快右手探索进程。

他很容易就知道他何时找对了地方，介于索拉尔突如其来的闷哼与手指被绞住的感觉。天选者微笑起来，把舌头从对方嘴里收回来，开始慢条斯理地舔他湿漉漉的嘴唇和脸。而索拉尔好像还有点发愣，怔怔地由着对方舌头肆掠。

小处男。

天选者在内心偷笑，手指头在那小块区域轻轻磨蹭两下，引来其被掐住嗓子一般的细小呜咽。

他继续动着手，手指呈剪形撑开肠道，尽其所能地让它更加地为接下来的事情做好准备。时不时的前列腺擦蹭让索拉尔绷紧了脊背向上顶腰，而这小小的挣扎不足以挣开压在他身上的人。他的阴茎随着刺激颤抖着，被挤出的前列腺液糊在他的肚皮上，打湿了那些茂密的灰金色毛发。

“怎么会……”

索拉尔带着些轻微的惊慌问天选，可挂在眼角的沉醉表情告诉了对方他喜欢这个。

“怎么，不喜欢么？”天选者故意反问，他再加进去一根指头。这样或许该够了，天知道他的老二硬得有多痛。手指并拢齐根莫入，搅动着已经被黏液和体液搞得十分湿润的肠子，那些香味给混杂成一股带着麝香的略古怪的色情味道——但是仍然很紧。火热地吸着他的手指。他又再次故意重点照顾了那儿一下。“不然你以为男人该怎么干的？”

他调整姿势，就着抽出手指上的液体撸了撸老二，抵在入口处，另一只手扶住了索拉尔的腰髋。

“可能会有点大，放轻松，love。”

天选开始试着把自己塞进去.缓慢，但是极其坚定。

索拉尔半张着嘴，眉头皱着。那感觉很怪，像是被什么生物寄生一般。肌肉下意识地收缩排斥着异物，可收效甚微，这得归功于天选者先前的耐心，且他确实按照对方所说的尽力放松了——一开始他还不知道为什么要这样，然而现在他明白了，彻底地。

侵入仿佛永远不会结束，那股难受的压迫感让他很不舒服。天选及时地去撸动他被闲置在一旁的阴茎，以此来转移他的注意力，但并不是很成功，因为来自后方的感觉实在是太强烈了，一些快感也只无济于事。

怎么会这么长的，感觉都要捅到胃去了。

索拉尔抬起头来看了看，那家伙还剩下好一截没进去，他伸手拍了拍身上的人。

“不用那么慢，直接进来吧。”

天选者从索拉尔脖子上抬起头来，表情奇怪地看了他一眼，然后咧嘴笑起来。

“既然你这么说。”

接着索拉尔就后悔了。

突然被两只手抓稳了腰，猛地齐根莫入的肉棍好像要把他撕开了，同时涨得他很难受。下意识绞紧的肠道没能抵挡对方的动作，可让他俩同时闷哼出声。接着痛感开始褪去，随着天选者进出的摩擦，那些快感又回来了，从每一处两人皮肤紧贴的地方。索拉尔的老二重新精神起来，仿佛有跟羽毛在挠他的喉咙，逐日者小声呻吟着。

“其实我还挺喜欢你紧一些的。”望着那张略微失神的脸，天选者突然说。接着如愿以偿地看见索拉尔的脸再次升温，同时老二被吸住的紧致感觉让他满足地叹了口气。“可是，love，如果你一直这么吸着我，我怕我忍不住要射了。那样可没法让你爽到。”

索拉尔僵硬了一下，闭着眼把头扭到一边去。

"You bugger, I'm going to hate you now." 

"I love you, too. Love."

天选者咧嘴微笑。

他俩的运动继续着。天选的动作并不激烈，但是稳定而规律。每每拔出来一大截，再轻柔地捅到尽头深处。索拉尔几乎不怎么叫，只是在喉咙里发出些软绵绵的哼声，仿佛被母亲舔着毛的动物幼崽。他整个人也确实软绵绵的，一只手若即若离地抓着天选的小臂，腿也只是凭着重力搭在对方的大腿上。仿佛被太阳晒得舒爽而困倦的猫，懒洋洋地露出柔软的肚皮。

只是这一只的肚皮上还有些发达的肌肉。

看得有些好笑，天选者一只手贴在索拉尔的肚子上，顺着起伏的肌肉线条摩挲着，又挪上去揉一边结实有弹性的胸肌。乳头被夹在指缝里揉搓的感觉让索拉尔抬起眼皮看了他一眼，又慵懒地闭上。

天选虽然也同索拉尔一样享受这样亲密而舒缓的性爱，但这明显不是他的初衷。他动了动腰，结束了先前已经习惯了的节奏，开始试探着往之前已探明的区域重新进攻。

而先前的仔细探索与等待被证明是值得的。他几乎没怎么费劲就再次找到了正确的角度。再一次突如其来的前列腺刺激让索拉尔软了腰，先前柔和的性爱又让他连提起力气绷紧肌肉都做不到——那剩下的一些能够支撑这动作的力量，也只是给双方带来了更明显的触感。在天选再一次隔着肠壁压迫过那个细小的腺体时，索拉尔发出黏腻的呻吟声，腿勾住了天选的腰。

这才对。

天选者一改先前的温柔表象，用力操起了这个头发金灿灿的太阳骑士。

“我亲爱的太阳……”

他喘着气，伸手拨开被汗黏在索拉尔脸上的发丝。

王城的温度并不太高，幻像太阳并不给这个地方带来什么具体的影响，但索拉尔还是出汗得厉害。垫在对方后脑勺下的手给他的汗濡湿了，有几缕沾湿的头发粘在他脖子上。薄汗让天选者的手掌和索拉尔的腰贴得更紧，仿佛给牢牢吸附住一般。鼻梁和嘴唇上也冒着汗，而太阳骑士时不时伸出舌头把嘴唇上的那些舔掉，在短胡茬上抹上一层晶亮的色泽。那块软肉的嫣红颜色牢牢抓着天选者的眼睛，他着魔一般往对方嘴里塞进两根指头，在索拉尔疑惑地抬眼看向他时，他开始玩弄那块软绵绵的舌头。索拉尔下意识地闪躲着，而天选者放任它，随着它的动作搅动着。那软腻的触感着实给他奇异的满足感，而无法合上的嘴与被戏弄的舌头让索拉尔的唾液迅速分泌着，一些顺着手指溢了出来，剩下的则让他狠狠呛咳住了。天选适时收回了手，温柔地摩挲着对方的脸颊，腰上地动作却恶意地加重了。

索拉尔咳了好一会儿，又忍不住在来自下体的攻势下发出些抑制不住的喉音。那几乎带着哭腔了，抱着天选的手和脚收得更紧，脸因为暂时的窒息而红得不行，眼眶红红地包着些眼泪。那些生理性液体顺着眼角滑下去，而天选者舔掉了它们，愉快地去啃他的脖子。

他感觉自己好像更硬了，而给他操得软绵绵的索拉尔连给自己撸都做不到。想到这一点，天选者仿佛都要给愉快的情绪撑得膨胀了，什么宿命，什么传火，什么命中注定，他全都管不着。此时他想干的事就是好好得操这个漂亮又强壮的家伙，操透他，操到他除了呻吟和自己的名字外什么都说不出来，操到他射得一塌糊涂，给自己的和他自己的精液弄得湿透，只能躺在那颤抖，喘气，动都动不了。

而他确实做了他能做的一切来实现它们。

他甚至碰都没碰索拉尔的老二一下，索拉尔就射了，随着他抽插耸动的节奏，浓稠的精液一点一点从那根夹在他俩腹部间的阴茎里被挤了出来——或许不该用射这个词，溢出才更合适？——慢慢流出的精液糊在他的肚皮上，一时半会儿都没能停下来。他猜那确实算是射了，在那期间，索拉尔一直抖着，肠子绞得很紧，很舒服。他看着索拉尔紧闭的眼睛，亲他的鼻梁，夸他。天选者不知道索拉尔究竟听见没，但他继续了，他还没什么高潮感。

索拉尔第二次给操得射出来的时候，天选者用手帮了他。这一次的精液稀了一些，但量仍然很多。深红色的阴茎给他粗糙的手揉搓着，挤出最后一些遗留的汁水。而索拉尔叫得嗓子都已经有些哑了，他只是躺在那，也不再勾着天选者的腰，变得比最开始那时候还软。天选的另一只手一直玩他的两个乳头，长时间的刺激与摩挲搞得那俩无辜的肉团似乎都有些肿了起来，带着粉红的色调，还给抹上去的精液搞得润湿晶亮。

他第三次射的时候，几乎已经射不出什么来了。

那时候索拉尔真的哭了出来，他一直不停无意识震颤着，嘴里结结巴巴地胡乱喊着天选者的名字，哀鸣着，求他别再继续。每当天选蹭过他的敏感带，他就和案板上的鱼一样弹一下，可又给死死地钉在对方的阴茎上。他开始躲着天选的进攻，不得章法又毫无作用。眼泪搞得他的脸脏兮兮的，可怜得紧，又奇怪的让人更想欺负他。太阳骑士的阴茎可怜地吐着一些稀薄的体液，而天选至今还没射的老二仍然硬得很，在连番高潮后濡湿绵软又火热的肠子里肆虐着。

“天，求你了，我再也射不出来了。”

索拉尔抽噎着，勉强睁着给眼泪搞得刺痛的眼睛看向对方，伸手想抵住吸他一边乳头的天选，可无力的手根本什么都做不到。他想叹气，可冒出来的却是呻吟。他感觉自己这辈子都没这么无助过，且这情形实在让他羞愧难当。他又忍不住流出几滴眼泪。

“谁让我这么喜欢你呢。”

沙哑的声音伴随着体内异物猛然抽出的强烈摩擦与刺激，索拉尔又颤了两下。下一秒那根持久到让他讨厌的东西凑到了他嘴边。

“帮我吸出来，这次就这么结束，不再折磨你了。”

略带咸味的光滑物体在他半张的嘴唇上擦蹭着，索拉尔下意识展开嘴含住了。他丝毫没有经验，就算有，现在他也该什么也记不起来了。完全下意识的吮吸和舔舐让对方猛地嘶声抽气，喉咙给捅进过于粗壮的物体时他幸运地没有再次呛住，但喉头压迫显然让那人很受用。

也许他现在这副淫乱茫然的表情与含住别人阴茎的样子更让人受用。

“操。”

天选者猛地给他突如其来的射精感击中，他把老二从索拉尔嘴里拔出来，让他重新躺回软垫上，同时对着那张脸迅速撸动起来。

他如愿以偿。

精液洒在索拉尔的脸上，脖子上，金色的头发上。有的就粘在他嘴边，而索拉尔迷迷糊糊伸了舌头去舔。

天呐。

忍住了再来一轮的冲动，天选者挨着索拉尔躺下，把老二再塞回对方的肠子里。但他没再做什么多余的动作，只是抱着索拉尔睡着。

“我好累。”

索拉尔听起来都快要睡着了，他往身后人的身上贴了贴，没注意到有什么异样。

“睡吧。”天选者亲了亲索拉尔的耳朵，靠在他的肩上。

“You do have feelings for me, right?"

" I love you, you endearing idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天选者x索拉尔，太阳虫结局。

他是在那个黝黑的地道里找到索拉尔的。  
是的，他们的世界并不总会相遇。上次温存仿佛只是昨天，而今天他却在这不知多少英尺之下的地道找到他的爱人。  
索拉尔一如既往发着光——与平时他那样闪耀，温暖的由内而外映出的光芒不一样，这是现实中的确存在的光，悬在他头上，照亮他的金色头发。  
他好像还认得他，但又好像不再。天选者感到自己的胃抽搐着，他躲过对方射向他的雷枪，把他一把抱住，夺过他手中的护符。  
“索拉尔，是我。”他紧紧抱着怀里的人，仿佛他下一秒就会随风消逝。“你还记得我吗？”  
索拉尔停下了挣扎，但仍然笑得开心无比。  
“啊，你，是你。你看到了吗？太阳，我找到了啊。你看到了吧！我找到了，找到了！”  
“是，我看到了。”  
他仍然抱着他，把他拽下来坐着，让他靠在自己肩上。索拉尔头上的虫肢在推搡中划破了他的脸，他一声没吭。  
而索拉尔一直笑着，间或发出愉悦的呻吟。他仿佛是真的记起来了这个抱着他的人，或者只是一些残存的身体记忆。他无比自然地在对方怀里找到使自己最舒服的姿势。  
“I’m the sun now.”  
“You always are, love. You always are.”  
逐日者没能坚持太长时间，又或者是他自身觉得这时间太短，短到他还没做好准备。怀里的人渐渐没了声响，以往柔软温热的身体逐渐变得冰冷，僵硬。  
仍然活着的那个人站起身来，他背负着这具过于沉重的尸体，一路向上，回到他们最初相遇的地方，在常年被太阳照射而温暖的石台边上给他挖了座坟。  
风吹过尸体的头发，那些失去光泽的发丝随风飘荡，索拉尔的脸看起来无比安详。天选者最后一次吻过他的嘴唇，把他轻轻放进坟坑里。  
“Good night, my love.”  
他填平它，把对方的直剑插在坟头，接着转头离开，没再回来过。

\---------------------------------

……索拉尔？  
那个明晃晃的太阳带着再熟悉不过的表情晃过他面前，仿佛给烈日骄阳突兀地照进久不见天日的眼里，他眼睛一阵刺痛，宛如真的灼伤了一般。  
那的确是索拉尔的手笔，被精心描绘的太阳，挂在胸前。  
索拉尔？  
一阵突如其来的悲痛捉住了他，他抑制不住地抽噎了两下，紧抿的嘴唇颤抖着，克制着在嗓子里打转的哭声。  
“我带来了新的畸形灵魂。”  
不。  
当然不可能是他。  
只是那个猎王者罢了。  
“……你这衣服属于我一位旧日的朋友，可否告诉我你是如何获得的？”  
“我希望你能将它交给我。拿我所有你想要的东西作为交换。”  
“请把它给我。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 翁斯坦去乌拉希尔找阿提，但是太晚了。

狮子。  
他说。  
小心翼翼触碰脸颊的手指，没穿戴盔甲，也没有手套格挡。皮肤相磨蹭，若是换在以前，必然是有些痒的——那是好的痒。  
但是现在，触感已经很少了。  
狮子。  
拿走我的灵魂吧。  
拿走吧。  
那手指是带茧的，粗糙，但总是轻柔。他记得。  
现在只剩微弱的压迫感，微弱到几乎感觉不到。既没有热，也没有冷。被怀抱的温暖，也只存在于记忆中，不再能体会到了。

又能怎么办呢。  
从伤口淌出污泥的狼骑士，即便再怎么被拥抱，也再也暖不起来了。  
他做不到。  
他知道。  
于是残喘终日。


End file.
